thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagmar Cither
Dagmar Cither is the D5 female created by Beautiful Mistake. She is finished. Info Name: Dagmar Cither 'District: 5 ' 'Gender: Female ' 'Age: 13 ' 'Personality: Dagmar has a really warm and kind personality. She is always cheerful and funny too. She loves to have fun and joke around. She is also very kind and sympathetic. She is an eager learner so therefore she is naturally curious. She loves to help others and make them smile. She doesn’t believe in violence to solve issues. She often encourages others not to fight and to stick together even at the hardest of times. She is very loyal and kind and would never think of hurting people. She is very honest and hates deception. Since she is very curious she can also be very wise and smart. She will always stand up for what she believes is right and who she believes is right. But at times she can be very optimistic and looking at the bright side constantly. She is very cautious and not at all reckless. Although she has a rebellious streak in her she always does the honorable thing. She is also very selfless. She is most selfless when she is the bravest. And she is not easily tempted. ' ' ' 'Backstory: Dagmar was the victim of domestic violence. Her mother was sweet and good to her but her father was abusive and a bastard. He would often hit both of them when he was on a drunken rampage. But there were days when he would leave or even be happy. When those days came she had a perfect life. Even though she was from one of the outlying districts she was always very well fed. Her mother was a chef and Dagmar loved that. She often helped her mother in the kitchen. Her mother taught her to recognize edible plants and non-edible plants. Being that she has a good life with her nice mother. One day as she came home she thought she heard shouts coming from an alley. Being the curious person she was she went to investigate what was happening. As she stumbled into the alley she froze if shock and horror. Her father was lying on the floor as he was hit by other men. As they saw her the men panicked and fled the scene. But one of them had taken the time to stab her father with a cruel bladed knife. She dropped her books and ran straight to her father who was laying still. She took his face in her hands. “What’s wrong daddy,” she asked softly. “Nothing my little darling,” he replied. Dagmar could feel he was getting stiffer. He went on to explain what had happened. “I had finally realized that I was lucky enough to have a marvelous daughter and wife. So I had decided to clean up my act. Then I went to but your mother her favorite type of flowers which were roses and get you a teddy bear,” he said. By this time he was crying knowing the end would come soon. He went on. “But after I bought the items I wanted to get home earlier than you to surprise you. So I took the only shortcut which was this alley. Then as I walked three men spotted the items in my hands and the money in my pocket. I think they were desperate to eat so I offered them some bread. They shook their heads and began to attack me. They told me they wanted to steal my items and started to beat me. I tried to resist but they got me. Then you got here and one of them stabbed me as you know,” he said crying. By this time Dagmar was also crying of happiness, regret and sadness at knowing her father might die and never fulfill his new promise. “Remember that I love you and your mother. And please give her the flowers and keep the bear,” he said. Then he died. Dagmar cried over his dead body. Her mother had begun to worry and went to the school. As she passed the street that connected the alley she saw a man on the floor and a girl crying over him. Next to the girl were roses and a teddy bear. Alarmed her mother ran towards them and recognized them. She was in shock and watched as her daughter cried over her husband’s body. Dagmar noticed her and told her the story. Near the end Dagmar handed the flowers to her mother. They both wept until a neighbor found them. A week later at the funeral Dagmar was terribly saddened and her mother was in depression. As they were about to close the casket Dagmar’s mother put a rose that had been given to her by him. Dagmar placed her golden locket in her father’s palm hoping he would remember them. Then later Dagmar couldn’t find her mother. She went back to the sight of the funeral and found her mother’s dead body. There was a note that apologized to Dagmar but she had really wanted to be with her father. Being that she had committed suicide. Dagmar was left an orphan at the age of 12. Since her mother’s funeral Dagmar had few friends and lived on the streets. When she was reaped she hoped her parents would watch over her and protect her in the games. ' ' ' 'Appearance: Dagmar has chocolate brown choppy hair that falls to the middle of her back in slight waves. She has lighter brown highlights that stand out. She also has brown small eyes that give off a kind hearted feeling. She has arched eyebrows and a confident smile that give her a friendly and approachable look. She has pale skin and often wears simple coco earrings. ' ' Weapon: Since Dagmar doesn’t believe in hurting others she has few weapons. She doesn’t like to make people suffer so she will not kill or kill swiftly so they won’t feel pain. Being that Dagmar’s weapon is the blowgun. She will wet the darts in poisonous plants and shoot them. But she avoids killing others at all costs unless she is going to save a loved one. ' ' ' 'Strengths: Since Dagmar often spent a lot of time in the kitchen she managed to get a wonderful of knowledge of edible and non-edible plants. She has very good sight and reflexes and can run pretty well. She has good flexibility and can camouflage very easily and effectively. She can swim pretty well. She also has excellent reflexes and dynamic strength and flexibility. She has good senses and a good aim that often never fails her. She has good stamina and doesn’t tire easily. ' ' ' ' ' 'Weaknesses: Dagmar can be very curious and end up in unpleasant situations. She can also be very loyal and trusting which can be used to her disadvantage. She has bad extent flexibility and gross body coordination. She is also a very bad tree climber. She is not stealthy and can be pretty clueless. She is very noisy and can be tracked down easily. ' ' ' 'Fear: Dagmar has a deep fear of losing the ones she loves which she developed after her mother’s death. She does not fear death as she knows everybody will have to die at a certain time and place but she is terrified of not being useful. She is also scared of being powerlessness and not having a way to protect the ones she loves. ' 'Token: Dagmar’s token is a pair of brown earrings that she was given by her mother before her mother died. Her earrings signify the lost memories in the back of her head that involve her and her mother. ' ' ' 'Bloodbath strategy: Dagmar will quickly flee the bloodbath. She will avoid going at all into the bloodbath and will instead meet up with her allies and together they will run away to a safe spot to go on with the rest of the games. ' ' ' 'Game Strategy: Like her bloodbath strategy Dagmar will stay with her allies until the time comes to split up. She will evade all the others and not fight unless she finds it necessary which she rarely does. She will try to use her knowledge of edible plants that her mom taught her to survive. ' ' ' 'Allies: Anyone who is willing to ally with her? ' ' ' '''Height: 5’5 Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Reaped